


The Russia Files

by VastDelusion



Series: Spooktober [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: "Humans actually killed the dinosaurs dude!" - Alfred at some point, Alien Abduction, Alien Planet, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Non-Country Characters (Hetalia), Blink and you'll miss it, Getting Together, Halloween, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Homesickness, Human Nations | Countries (Hetalia), Humans are from a different planet, Hypothermia, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Planets, Rochu, Russia Being Russia (Hetalia), Spooktober, Stockholm Syndrome, They came here by accident and colonized, it's very subtle, nothing explicit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VastDelusion/pseuds/VastDelusion
Summary: Upon hearing about the strange lights near Moscow, Ivan Braginsky is curious and investigates. After a while of wandering in the cold, he finds the source of these lights and unexpectedly gets abducted by a UFO. Waking up on an operating table, Ivan meets Yao, one of the aliens, and learns that humans--and the concept of home--aren't all what they're cracked up to be.
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia), Ivan Braginsky/Wang Yao (Hetalia)
Series: Spooktober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920424
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	The Russia Files

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Spooktober series! If you'd like to request a pairing/prompt, feel free to leave a comment down below and I'll try to get to it in a timely manner. Thank you for reading! 👻👻
> 
> (RoChu is my favorite Hetalia ship and I don't know how I went so long without writing a fic. Ivan's probably so out of character, but oh well. You kind of have to alter his character to make RoChu healthy, I guess.)

The first account of the blinding lights occurred sometime in the beginning of August, but they were speculated to be around even before then. They were always sighted above the sprawling forest that lined the Moscow Canal, between Khimki and Dolgoprudny.

The lights were peculiar, but not as peculiar as the unexplainable loss of time the witnesses experienced. Twenty minutes flew by in a window that seemed like only a few seconds.

The strange occurrences baffled the citizens of Moscow, and, naturally, were the talk of the city. The government was no doubt going to interfere, but with hush-ups came hush-money, and no one would complain about that.

Ivan Braginsky, however, didn't care about the money. If these instances were true alien sightings, he could know the secrets of the universe and hold it above everyone's head, especially Alfred's, the annoying little brat.

All he needed was a thick coat, a scarf, some boots, gloves, a hat, and a little bit of teasing Tolys before he left and ventured towards the canal.

Fortunately, the government hadn't caught wind of it yet, or if they did, they weren't here, so it bought Ivan some time to snoop around.

The night was silent for all but a few crickets chirping and the water from the canal sloshing about. Not even a touch of wind rustled the trees. The gravel crunched beneath his boots. But, it was still strangely quiet. He checked his watch; no unexplainable time gaps. No lights; the sun had journeyed below the horizon a few hours before and the stars just began to appear.

Ivan watched his breath escape him--not uncommon in Russia this time of year--and continued to walk, waiting for any sign of an alien.

Apparently, they could tell he was looking for them, because an hour went by without a single hint of their presence. Ivan sighed defeatedly. Perhaps the government scared them away, for now.

He kicked a loose piece of gravel on the trail, sending it retreating into a bushel of grass, before huffing a breath of annoyance and turning around, the pleasant thoughts of his couch and a glass of vodka to warm his chilled bones crossing his mind. He had a pleasant, quiet evening ahead of him.

Or he would have, if it weren't for the sudden ray of blinding light shining down upon him. He hardly had time to look up at the vessel before his feet left the ground. It was an unfamiliar sensation, flying without wanting to, or any warning beforehand, and a feeling of fear embedded itself in his stomach. Like most human beings, Ivan never liked losing control of a situation.

He was swept up into the vessel, and everything went black.

When Ivan woke, he could not move his arms or legs. A blinding, fluorescent light shone on his face, and when his vision adjusted, he could see the silhouettes of humanoids standing over him. 

His mind instantly went to rationalize the situation . He had contracted hypothermia and fell unconscious in the woods. Someone found him and took him to the hospital. 

The idea was immediately proven wrong as his adjusting sight fell upon the equipment table, filled with unfamiliar tools not used anywhere on Earth. The language they were speaking was unlike any he'd ever heard. 

The figures--the aliens--rushed about him and ensured the ties around his wrists, ankles, and torso were sufficiently latched before getting to work. He was applied something like anesthesia, and he swiftly fell unconscious once more. He was on an operating table, and they were going to do horrible experimentations on him. He was glad he wasn't awake for any of it, but he wished he hadn't taken that walk in the woods in the first place. His curiosity wouldn't have been satiated, but at least he wouldn't be some aliens' lab rat. 

He dreamt of his mother's borscht and a nice, warm bed. 

When he woke again, he didn't feel any different. The lights had been extinguished, and he could fully look around the room. It was sparsely decorated, with few cabinets, the operating table on which he was bound, and a chair in the corner, with a slight man sitting in it. 

He didn't look like an alien, which calmed him down slightly. He didn't seem to be held captive, either. He sat in the chair and watched him with curious eyes. To Earth's standards, he looked like an average Chinese man. Except absolutely gorgeous, and Ivan didn't use the term lightly. 

His hair was long, reaching down his back with tendrils hanging loosely around his elbows. He wore a simple cargo jacket with the sleeves cut a bit too long, and matching pants--these seemed to be cut in proportion to his legs--with black combat boots. His caramel eyes rose to his face to see he was awake. 

Then, he surprised him with a gentle voice: "Hello. How are you feeling?"

He had a typical Chinese accent, but he spoke in perfect English. Ivan wasn't sure if this little Chinese man knew where he was, but he returned in English, anyway.

"All right, I suppose. Where am I?" 

The Chinese man raised his eyebrows, as if delighted that he was intelligent enough to speak.

"We are landed just south of what you call Moscow. Not too far from where you mounted the vessel, aru. Do not worry, it is not our intention to harm you, aru. We wanted to see if any of your organs were damaged from the slight hypothermia you contracted."

Ivan's eyes widened and glanced down at his apparel, his warm coat and pants replaced by a flimsy hospital gown and a scratchy blanket, which was carelessly thrown over his legs.

"We merely did a scan, aru. We did not operate on you. The binds are just for precaution, aru." 

"What are you going to do?"

"With what?"

"On Earth. Are you an invasion force?"

The man laughed slightly, hints of color appearing in his cheeks. "If I told you, we'd have to kill you." 

"You're not just going to let me go after this. Where are you going to keep me?"

"You ask a lot of questions, aru. Relax and let your body recover. There's only so much cold the human body can take at once, aru." 

The man pulled up a chair beside the operating table, to observe him more closely. This also gave Ivan the opportunity to fully perceive the true beauty of the slight man. Little strands of hair hung about his cherub-ish face, his eyes cold and hard. He was stunning, and the fact he was withholding information from him just made him all the more desirable. Ivan always liked a challenge. 

"Are you human?" 

"Yes and no, aru."

"Elaborate." 

"I am of the same kind, but I do not call Earth my home."

"Where is your home?"

"Elsewhere."

Ah. So he was gonna play it like that. 

"You must be dying to ask me questions." 

"No. Due to the superior advancement of my home planet, all the answers you can give we already have, aru." 

"What's my name, then?"

The Chinese-looking man narrowed his eyes at him. "You are Ivan Braginsky, aru. You live in Moscow."

"And how did you discern that information?"

"You store your Identification Card in your bag instead of in your arm, aru. It surprised me." 

Ivan smiled wearily, not commenting on the fact that they rifled through his possessions. "It sure would be more convenient that way. It would be more difficult to lose." 

That cracked a smile from the other man. "It would, indeed, aru." 

"What do they call you?"

"Yaoeverorahchel." 

Ivan's eyebrows shot up. It brought more of a reaction from the alien than he thought, a full laugh escaping his lips. 

"Some human names are not far away from mine, aru. You should be able to pronounce it with ease." 

"Yao--" he began. 

"Yaoeverorahchel, aru." 

"I like Yao better. It suits you." 

He sighed. "As you wish." 

As it seemed Yao warmed up to him more, he began to incorporate more pressing questions along with casual ones. And Yao, despite flaunting his "superior advancement" answered them. 

"Ancient members of our kind--we call them the Lost 200--went exploring, hit an asteroid, and crash-landed here. As we were currently in war, we could not spare the resources to bring them back, aru. They had to stay and round up supplies to fix their broken ship, but they never returned, aru. When we examined this planet more thoroughly to see if they had perished, there were many more people than there were before. You developed into what you are now, aru." 

"Were you around when this happened?"

"Oh, no. I'm merely 49 moonyears old, aru. That's equivalent to about 26 Earth years." 

"I am 27."

"I know." 

"So, I'm older than Yao."

Yao rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, his too-long sleeves hanging limply behind his elbows.

"Barely, aru," Yao muttered. 

Ivan cast him a smile. "So, can you unbind me? I can hardly feel my legs, Yaochka." 

Yao eyed him suspiciously. "No. It's against my orders. I can bring sensation back into your legs, though." 

Ivan thought he was going to inject him with some strange chemical, but, instead, the slight man began to massage his legs. Heat immediately rushed into his cheeks. 

"Wow, your muscles are really tense. Does this feel better, aru?" 

"D-Da." 

Yao looked up at him through long, dark lashes before realizing the human perception of his actions. He revoked his hands, looking away to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"Aww, I like it when Yaochka takes good care of me." 

Ivan was pleased to see that his blush brightened. The room was quiet for a couple of minutes until a question pressed his mind.

"So, am I ever going to be released, or am I going to be stuck here until I die?" Ivan asked.

Yao shrugged. "That information hasn't been released to me yet, aru." 

Hours passed in what seemed like days, and Yao remained at his side until he finally fell back asleep. 

When he woke, the vessel was moving, and Ivan felt panic rise in his throat. He looked around for Yao, who was sitting calmly in the chair at his side, almost as if he never left.

"Where are we going?"

"To my home-world." 

Ivan relaxed his tense muscles. He was curious where all of this would lead, so he remained there without a struggle. He mentally prepared himself for the months of travel that he was forced to endure.

He spent a week on the table until Yao discerned that he wasn't a threat, or that he wasn't planning to escape (there was nowhere to run, anyway). Yao unbound him from the table and let him wander around. Once he got the strength in his legs back, the two of them began to go for runs around the ship's jogging track. 

Over the months, he gradually was being permitted into different parts of the ship that he wasn't allowed in before. The swimming pool, the cafeteria, the kitchens, Yao's sleeping quarters. The list went on and on. The months went by in a blur as Ivan became accustomed to his new lifestyle, the beautiful alien (was _he_ the alien in this situation?) at his side. 

Yao's home-world was only a couple of weeks away, and Ivan had every intention to take him out on a proper date once they arrived. For the meantime, however, he spent as much time as he could with Yao. 

One night, when he couldn't sleep and Yao's slumbering form beside him wasn't enough to comfort him, he decided to wander around the vessel. He went places he'd been before so he wouldn't get lost--the ship was so large, he hadn't discovered all of it, yet--and he happened upon the room he had initially woken up in. It was dark and empty, the slab that once held him now free from any sign that he'd been there in the first place. 

He could see space pass by through glass, a dark void of nothingness, and he wondered if he'd ever go home. He wondered how many hundreds of thousands of miles he was away from Moscow.

"Ivan?" he heard the familiar voice, pronouncing his name wrong due to his accent that he tried to suppress as much as possible while he was awake. "What are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep." 

Yao drew towards him and hugged him around the middle groggily. "Come back." 

Ivan smiled and held his slight figure close to him and remembered. 

He _was_ going home.


End file.
